


[Podfic] Names

by Djapchan, silkylustre



Series: [Podfic] Off-Label [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marking, Possessive Sex, they don't, they should really about things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: Mahariel told them to stay out of sight for the afternoon. Alistair finds a way to fill the time.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai
Series: [Podfic] Off-Label [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030878
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Names

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Names](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716344) by [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/pseuds/Dragonflies_and_Katydids). 



This is the third part of the amazing Off-Label series! 

We switched things up this time: Narration read by silkylustre, character voices read by Djap!   
"I am what I am" interpreted by mangacat (again)! (No, not again, I re-used the recording, you know what I mean.)

[Listen to the "Names", right here! - Click for streaming or right-click and save.](https://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/DragonAge/DAO%20Off%20Label%203%20-%20Names.mp3)

Thank you, Dragonflies_and_Katydids, for your kind permission to post this!  



End file.
